coldgatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coldgate's Universe: Zeitgeist
Coldgate's Universe: Zeitgeist is an upcoming 2019 horror film directed and produced by Invader ZIM's Jhonen Vasquez, and starring Glenn Close. Set as one of many prequels to the Coldgate's franchise, the film is set to air on HBO on December 14 2019. PLOT Set in 1999, urban explorer and podcaster Kyle White (Josh from Exploring With Josh) is exposed to the Coldgate's Curse while exploring an abandoned theme park, granting him god-like supernatural telekinesis powers. When his unusual possessed behavior is noticed by his mother, morning talk show host Mona White (Glenn Close), she goes out seeking information on how to bring her son back, while also learning more about the Coldgate's Curse. CAST *Josh (Exploring With Josh) as Kyle White / Zeitgeist, an urban explorer and podcast host who gets exposed to the Coldgate’s Curse while exploring an abandoned theme park, granting him supernatural god-like telekinesis powers and causing him to act strangely in the process. *Glenn Close as Mona White / Evelyn, a morning talk show host who is aware of Kyle's exposing to the Coldgate's Curse, thus making her seek information of the curse and how to get rid of it to snap her son out of its possession. She becomes Evelyn at the end of the film after her son's death at the hands of Jock. *Zazie Beetz as Joanna Marshall, an urban explorer, former officer, and girlfriend of Kyle who is trying to snap him out of the Coldgate’s Curse possession. *Louis Hynes as Sam Collins, an urban explorer and podcast host who is Kyle’s best friend. *Lil Rel Howery as Bryan “Six-Pack” Levitt, A Florida Detective whom Mona seeks help from to snap her son out of the Coldgate’s Curse possession, as he had experiences before with the Coldgate’s Curse. *Jeff Daniels as Captain Nick Masters, the captain of the Royal Caribbean Voyager Of The Seas and engaged boyfriend of Mona. *Viggo Mortensen as Bill Plaza, the head sheriff of the Florida Police Department and friend of Mick Fitzgerald. *Steven Blum as Officer Jackson Cummings, a police officer from San Jose who is deeply investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Mark Hamill as Sheriff Mick Fitzgerald, the head sheriff of the San Jose Police Department and friend of Bill Plaza who is doing whatever he can to end the Coldgate’s Curse once and for all. *Linda Cardellini as Officer Mary Fisher, an officer investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Rodger Bumpass as Henry Mitchell, the co-captain of the Royal Caribbean Voyager Of The Seas who has an interest in urban legends, and has a suspicious eye on Zeitgeist. *Jonah Hauer-King as Thomas Quaid, an urban explorer and friend of Kyle. *Caleb McLaughlin as Lester Ulrich, an urban explorer and friend of Kyle. *William DuFresne as Danny Vontino, a chef working at the Royal Caribbean cruise who has been following the Coldgate’s Curse. *Alyson Stoner as Jock Fabina, an undercover english police detective and boyfriend of Levitt. *Troy James as Tarantula, the self-proclaimed mastermind behind the Coldgate’s Curse who is described by many as the most powerful supernatural demon to walk the Earth. *Tamara Chambers as Deline Collins, a Florida police officer and Sam’s older sister who took custody of him following the death of their parents. *Olivia d'Abo as Nikki Plaza, a Florida police detective and wife of Bill. *Fard Muhammad as Dennis, a passenger of the Royal Caribbean cruise whom Zeitgeist possesses. *Doug Walker as Snake, a messenger of Tarantula who keeps a suspicious eye on anyone related to the Coldgate’s Curse. *Andy Berman as Andy, a Florida police officer. *Rosearik Rikki Simons as Hogarth, a janitor aboard the Royal Caribbean cruise whom Zeitgeist possesses. *Richard Horvitz as Officer Norman, a San Jose police officer. *Diedrich Bader as Officer Erdrick, a San Jose police officer. *Marc Maron as Colin King, a literary professor whom Mona seeks to help snap her son out of the Coldgate's curse. *Jhonen Vasquez as Art The Punk, a punk who likes to stalk other people. *Kevin McDonald as Drunk passenger aboard the Royal Caribbean cruise. *Bret Hauser as Florida Police Detective #1 *Chris Houghton as Florida Police Detective #2 *Thurop Van Orman as Fisherman *Aimee Mann as Cruise Singer *Alexia Khadime as Game Show Host *Melissa Fahn as Ship Intercom (voice)